El Principe de la Tinieblas
by DiegoVera140
Summary: Zaico es un inusual poni de tierra que esta decidido a descubrir cual es el gran misterio que envuelve su pasado.


_En medio de una noche estrellada, y con una luna llena e iluminada en su máximo esplendor. El bosque Everfree, un lugar temido por muchos, es irradiado de luz nocturna en su totalidad. La razón del miedo hacia estas llanuras es por múltiples motivos: desapariciones, bestias salvajes, magia oscura, etc. Razones por la cual, el Everfree es considerado como uno de los lugares más peligrosos de toda Equestria. Motivo por el que también, ningún poni en su sano juicio se ha atrevido a siquiera poner un casco en estas tierras, al menos no solos. Ya que, en estos terrenos, solo basta el sonido de una rama rompiéndose para alertar a los depredadores hambrientos del lugar sobre la presencia de un intruso en sus territorios. Cosa que como es de imaginarse, es del conocimiento de muchos. Exceptuando a ciertos individuos excepticos que con tal de impresionar y ser reconocidos con el título de "semental o yegua que venció al Everfree", decidieron hacer vista gorda de toda advertencia y desafiar al terrible bosque. Dicho atrevimiento lo pagarían muy caro, mejor dicho, con sus vidas. Aunque fue gracias a esto que el bosque gano su tan oscura reputación como el lugar más temible que existe._

 _Desafortunadamente, no solo son ponis con ansias de gloria y reconocimiento los que han ingresado a estas peligrosas tierras. También existen casos especiales de quienes se han adentrado en el temible bosque únicamente por equivocación y desconociendo los peligros del lugar. Como, por ejemplo, turistas de procedencia lejana o ingenuos e inocentes potros, quienes terminan siendo perseguidos y posteriormente asesinados a sangre fría por las temibles fieras que habitan el lugar. Todo por simple ignorancia y descuido._

 _Pero sea por el motivo que sea, cada cierto tiempo, algún poni termina entrando en este lugar para encontrar su muerte en las garras de los lobos, o cualquier otro mal que habite en el bosque Everfree. Y por desgracia, esta noche es una de esas ocasiones._

 _A través de los arbustos, corriendo y esquivando cada obstáculo en su camino, a toda velocidad venia corriendo un pequeño potrillo de color celeste con tonalidad oscura y melena negra alborotada, aterrado a mas no poder. Con los ojos entrecerrados, el cuerpo sudado y rasguñado profundamente, aquel potrillo se encontraba huyendo de algo que lo venía persiguiendo, algo grande y monstruoso que buscaba su sangre. Una bestia salvaje que el pequeño no deseaba volver a tener en frente suyo jamás, así que sin importar el cansancio o cuanta sangre haya perdido a causa de los ataques del animal, este mantenía su ritmo con una rapidez alta en su carrera por sobrevivir. El potrillo no sabía cuántos kilómetros había corrido, ni en que parte del bosque se encontraba, pues este en su desesperado galope no se percató de la dirección que había tomado, solo corrió hacia donde pudo, buscando la manera de regresar por donde había venido. Con el rostro cubierto de sudor y sangre, el potrillo finalmente comenzó a cansarse, y aunque no quisiese hacerlo, este se detuvo en seco a la mitad de un pequeño claro entre la enorme arboleado del bosque, respirando muy pesadamente._

 _-...Estúpido –se decía el potrillo mirando hacia atrás y luego hacia todos lados- ...¡Estúpido!..._

 _Continuaba diciéndose mientras temblaba y miraba hacia a todos lados, buscando señales de su agresor y posiblemente un escondite, debido a que este se encontraba muy exhausto como para volver a correr, pues a simple vista parecía como si hubiese corrido 10.000 kilómetros, además daba indicios de deshidratacion._

 _-T-tengo...tengo que...-el potro finalmente no pudo sostenerse más en sus cuatro patas y para evitar caer al suelo, se poso contra un árbol cercano a el.- ...¡Agh!...esconderme...d-debo...esconderme –comenzaba a vociferar ahora mientras buscaba un buen sitio para ocultarse, siendo un simple arbusto la única opción en ese momento. Luego de limpiarse un poco aquella mezcla desagradable de sudor y sangre de su cara para despejar su vista, el potro hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas y camino hasta el arbusto más grande que encontró y se metió entremedio de sus hojas y ramas. Esperanzado de poder engañar a su persecutor, el pequeño finalmente se desplomo sobre la ablandada tierra producto de la humedad en los arbustos y el roció de la noche. El desafortunado infante no dejaba de mirar hacia a cualquier sitio que generara el más mínimo ruido, pues a pesar del momento de tranquilidad que había ganado, tenía prohibido bajar la guardia, ya que a pesar de ser solo un niño que, por apariencia, se podía deducir que tenía alrededo años, comprendía perfectamente su actual situación. Mientras este continuaba con su búsqueda visual, el chico aprovecho el pequeño momento de calma para replantearse el cómo había llegado a este terrible escenario en el que su propia vida pendía de un hilo, lo cual, le llevo a una frustración completa._

 _-...estúpido, estúpido, estúpido...-volvía a repetirse el potrillo lleno de rabia- ...C-como, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?. –decía mientras se pasaba el casco por su frente para limpiarse el sudor frio que ahora corría por su cara- E-era tan, no, demasiado sencillo como para equivocarse. Pero lo arruine._

 _Mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo, el poni azul también intentaba en la más posible no exaltarse tanto para no generar ninguna clase de ruido o señal de vida en el lugar donde se encontraba. –E-ella me lo dijo –se decía entre dientes cerrados ahora- me dijo que no debía descuidarme, que debía actuar primero y hacerlo sin dudar. P-pero...-el chico comenzó a apretar sus dientes con mucha fuerza producto de la frustración, llegando casi al punto de romperse todas sus muelas de no haber sido porque volvió a hablar con enojo. -...pero dude, dude al último segundo y este es el resultado. –se decía lleno de ira, prácticamente, aquel potrillo se estaba regañando a si mismo, e inclusive, de haber tenido fuerzas, este se habría abofeteado a si mismo por su "error". -¡No! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? fue mucho peor. No solo dude, y..yo..Yo tuv..._

 _El potrillo habría proseguido con su autollamado de atención, pero en ese preciso segundo, escucho finalmente un ruido que era por completo fuera de lo normal. El sonido comenzó despacio, al punto de que fácilmente podía confundirse con el viento azotando las hojas de los árboles. Pero en efecto no era eso, pues este sonido empezó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte y consecutivo. Esto provoco que al potrillo se le helara la sangre todavía más, ya que aquel ruido era precisamente lo que más temía, eran pisadas. Fue en ese momento que el chico hizo lo posible por mantener la calma y concentrarse en aquel sonido, pues era primordial saber de qué dirección provenían los ruidos para poder estar preparado. Aunque era obvio que ya no existían fuerzas en su ser para intentar algo, el potro aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que, en el momento de la verdad, su cuerpo generaría la adrenalina necesaria para escapar como antes. El poni giro la cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando a su agresor quien estaba decidido a darle muerte a toda costa, pues para el potrillo, era obvio que quien producía esas pisadas no podía ser nadie más que su atacante. Dado a que ningún poni en su sano juicio andaría por esos sectores durante esas horas de la noche. -¡M-maldición! –se decía el poni en pensamientos- ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Ya no tengo energías, ni medios para intentar alguna cosa. –pensaba alarmado aquel chico en busca de una solución a su predicamento, pero entremedio de eso, debido a un involuntario intento de mover sus patas traseras, termino sintiendo un terrible dolor que comenzó desde sus tobillos y recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aquella tortura fue producto de las mortales heridas en forma de cortes que sufrieron sus piernas durante el ataque de aquel depredador que ahora andaba cerca, dichas heridas no habían emitido ninguna molestia hasta ahora, debido al calor del escape de hace rato, pero como su cuerpo se había enfriado, ahora el dolor había llegado para causarle más penurias al ya de por si condenado potrillo. –Agh...agh...agh...s-so-solo eso me faltaba -se decía en su mente mientras respiraba con fuerza e intentaba mantener sus piernas quietas. -...e-esto r-realmente...está muy...mal. –en efecto, así era la situación del infante, pues a pesar de que este se mantenía observando atentamente todos los sectores de donde podría emerger su salvaje persecutor, estaba el enorme detalle sobre qué acciones debia tomar en el momento en que este se asome, ya que literalmente, no se podía mover ni un milímetro a causa de sus profundas heridas. La única salvación para aquel pequeño poni en ese instante, era que al momento de que su agresor se asomara a cuerpo completo, este decidiera buscar en los otros arbustos del lugar ignorando por completo aquel en el que se encontraba el potrillo escondido. Sin embargo, eso ya sería tener demasiada suerte, y usualmente, esa clase de milagros son imposibles. Mientras los segundos pasaban, y los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, el potrillo quien ya estaba siendo cegado nuevamente por la mezcla de sangre y sudor en sus ojos, solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa mientras, una vez más, se limpiaba sus ojos con su pezuña derecha. -...Ella va a enojarse mucho conmigo._

 _Tras dicho pensamiento, las pisadas que ya se encontraban muy cerca de la ubicación del pequeño cesaron instantáneamente. Al percatarse de eso, el poni desesperado miro hacia todos lados buscando lo que sea que luciera extraño. Pues si aquellas fuertes pisadas le habían provocado un enorme pavor a aquel poni malherido, ahora este nuevo silencio repentino no hacía más que empeorar el estado anímico del pequeño, dado que ahora no sabía a qué debía atenerse. El pequeño intento mantenerse firme y calmado lo más que podía, pues a pesar de todo, este sabía que perder la calma en ese momento crítico significaría su fin. Este no paraba de buscar con la vista algún indicio de vida cercana a él, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, continuaba pensando en cuales debían ser sus acciones al momento de tener a su agresor cara a cara nuevamente. Su cuerpo no paraba de arderle y dolerle a causa de sus heridas, tanto sus muslos, piernas traseras, hombro izquierdo y media frente estaban cortadas feamente, por lo que una confrontación directa obviamente significaría la muerte. En efecto, las opciones eran limitadas, por no decir nulas de poder sobrevivir._

 _-...Agh...es-s e-en s-serio...-balbuceo-...¿v-voy a morir así? –se dijo ahora con un tono de depresión producto de su situación junto con la horrible sensación de ser carcomido por aquel terrible dolor que le causaban sus heridas, el potrillo realmente trataba de no perder su compostura, quería mantenerse firme y en control de sus emociones, tal como le habían enseñado desde siempre. Mantener el control y ser fuerte. Pero la cruel realidad era que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos mentales y fisicos, al final del día no dejaba ser lo que era, un niño, un simple potro que se iba desmoronando internamente ante esta fatídica realidad. El potrillo se dio cuenta de ello al percatarse que este ya se encontraba llorando desde el momento en que el sonido las pisadas había desaparecido abruptamente. Este cerro sus ojos con mucha fuerza, tratando de detener el llanto, pero no podía, las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por sus sucias mejillas. Toda esta situación había causado un daño terrible a su orgullo propio. Pero, a pesar de ello, no paraba de llorar, incluso ahora había comenzado a hiperventilarse. Todo esto le hizo sentirse muy humillado, pues justo ahora, se sentía débil e impotente, las dos peores sensaciones de la vida para él. Y todo esto habría de empeorar, pues en ese instante su boca comenzó a temblar, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran entre sí sin modo de detenerse. –S-so...¡Soy Patético! –Exclamo fuertemente y sin darse cuenta del tono agudo que uso. Ante ello, el potro cerro su boca rápidamente con su patas, toda esa gran ola de emociones en su interior le hicieron olvidar que estaba tratando de mantenerse oculto. Por un instante, creyó que no era necesario alarmarse por aquel descuido. Pues todo lucia tranquilo en aquel oscuro bosque. Así que, por un momento, el pequeño trato de buscar algo de consuelo en la remota idea de que quizás, solo quizás, la razón de que los pasos de su persecutor cesaran tan repentinamente, fuera por producto de una inesperada desviación que la bestia hiciera en su camino, conduciéndolo hacia un terreno más blando, donde al caminar ya no se produzca ningún tipo de sonido. El poni se sostuvo de esta idea con el fin de tranquilizarse a sí mismo y retomar el control de su ser. Esto funciono por unos cuantos segundos, las lágrimas pararon de fluir de sus ojos y su boca estaba más tranquila, e incluso, se atrevió a soltar una exhalación de aire en señal de alivio. Sin duda se sintió mejor._

 _Pero por desgracia, aquella paz falsa solo le duro unos cuantos segundos, pues de la nada, comenzó a sentir un desagradable hedor en el ambiente que inundo sus fosas nasales, provocándole un enorme asco. Aquel olor era similar a tener mezclados huevos podridos con papas descompuestas. Este hedor más que desagrado, le provoco un terror inmenso. Ya que aquel olor en medio del bosque Everfree solo podía significar una cosa, el potrillo lo sabía y por ello comenzó nuevamente a sudar frio por todo su cuerpo. Fue entonces que el infante comenzó una vez más a intentar moverse y ante esa acción, el dolor se volvió más intenso, pero el potrillo no cedió esta vez ante el dolor, quería levantarse a como diera lugar, pues el pavor que comenzó a inundar todo su ser le hizo ignorar todo eso, ya que ahora el solo quería alejarse de aquel infernal olor. Fue así que, en medio de su lucha por levantarse, sus orejas detectaron nuevamente un sonido en el lugar, este sonido no era el de unas pisadas, era distinto, al principio se oía como algo rasposo e indetectable, pero al instante se hizo más claro y reconocible para cualquiera. Eran gruñidos. Ante ello, el potrillo aterrorizado comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero el paisaje frente a el permanecía igual. Pero entonces una revelación se le vino a la mente, y se dio cuenta que, hasta el momento, solo había mantenido vigilado el frente, mientras que por detrás de él nunca había echado un ojo. Así que, con el alma en un hilo, comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente, y al mirar por encima de sus flancos y cola, en el fondo del matorral donde se encontraba, contemplo dos puntos brillantes de color amarillo que se acercaban lentamente hacia a él, y para rematar de pánico al ahora aterrorizado poni, identifico que los gruñidos venían directamente de aquellas dos luces amarillentas. Era el, su agresor, el lobo de madera lo había encontrado._

 _La bestia salvaje había llegado por la retaguardia, probablemente con la intención de sorprender a su presa, y ahora, con sus iluminados ojos puestos en el poni, se disponía a atacar. El potro se había quedado paralizado, por un segundo, se preguntó cómo es que el lobo de madera había podido encontrarlo tan rápido, pero la respuesta estaba clara y frente a sus ojos, literalmente, pues al ver unos hilillos de sangre cayendo de sus cejas nuevamente, al instante, comprendió que el olfato de la bestia fue lo que le permitió encontrarlo al seguir el olor de su liquido vital. El lobo comenzó a acercarse al poni, haciendo ruidos con su mandíbula junto con unos gruñidos rabiosos. Por su lado, el potro seguía estático por el miedo y la sorpresa, a tal punto de que su mente estaba en blanco, pues no podía pensar en nada o idear algo para salvarse, su cuerpo y mente estaban paralizados. Todo parecía indicar que su hora había llegado. El lobo se inclinó dispuesto a arrojarse contra su presa para despezarlo y darle muerte al instante, mientras que el poni, de algún modo, al ver la posición de la bestia consiguió reaccionar, y dada a la pequeña iluminación que provocaban los ojos del monstruo en ese arbusto cerrado, consiguió ver un montón de gruesas piñas de madera al lado de él, y sin pensar en nada, tomo un montón de esos gruesos maderos en sus patas y se las arrojo al lobo directo a sus ojos, cosa que tomo desprevenido al confiado animal quien recibió esas piñas en sus globos oculares brillantes, cegándolo temporalmente. Fue entonces que el poni hizo un último esfuerzo en levantarse, e ignorando el terrible dolor de sus cortadas, se levantó y salió disparado de los matorrales, iniciando una nueva carrera por su supervivencia. Al parecer, su pensamiento anterior termino siendo verdad, pues una vez más se encontraba corriendo después de que supuestamente sus fuerzas se habían extinto, este segundo aliento fue gracias a la adrenalina del momento. El potro, aunque aún seguía afligido y desesperado, sentía algo de alivio por conseguir escapar a tiempo y tener nuevamente una chance de sobrevivir para regresar a su hogar. Sin embargo, el alivio le duro muy poco, pues cuando iba a adentrarse al bosque para huir, en la oscuridad, diviso otros dos puntos amarillos similares a los del lobo de madera asomarse de entre los árboles. El potro estupefacto, freno en seco al ver eso, pues resulto que ahora no solo había uno, sino dos bestias de madera que le siguieron a causa de su sangre. El pobre chico quedo más aterrado que antes, pero no podía quedarse a observar a su nuevo agresor, por lo que rápidamente agarro camino hacia a otra dirección para escapar, pero para desgracia de él, en los siguientes matorrales no distinguió uno, sino dos pares de ojos luminosos que se acercaban en la oscuridad. El potrillo pasmado y con la sangre congelada, comenzó a retroceder lentamente ante aquel inesperado suceso, y al voltearse se encontró con el lobo de madera que lo había atacado y perseguido desde un principio. Rodeado y sin vías de salida, el potro inconscientemente, solo pudo atinar a retroceder rápidamente por la única vía despejada que conducía hacia un gran árbol, quizás uno de las más grandes del bosque, y con el fin de alejarse de las bestias, el potro corrió hacia a aquel gran árbol, esperanzado de poder encontrar alguna desviación o algún camino alrededor que lo condujera fuera del alcance de los apestosos lobos. Pero por desgracia, al llegar quedo parado frente al árbol, pues resulto que el enorme madero estaba a tope con una colina inmensa y sin salidas hacia ningún lado. La peor cosa posible había ocurrido, el potrillo se había quedado sin salida._

 _Fue entonces que las otras tres bestias recién llegadas salieron de las sombras y se unieron con el primer lobo para rodear al poni quien solo se recostaba de espaldas contra el árbol. El potro estaba rodeado, sin vías de escape posibles y sin ningún medio de defensa cercano. Todo parecía indicar que ahora si el momento final había llegado. Ante su inevitable muerte, el pequeño poni no lo soporto más, y fue en ese instante que dejo de comportarse como el orgulloso adulto que no era, para volver a ser un indefenso niño. Por ende se puso a llorar y gritar con desesperación, ya no le importaba más lucir fuerte, iba a morir, y lo único quería era salvarse, ser protegido de esos monstruos, y fue por ello que comenzó a gritar el nombre de la única persona que quería a su lado en ese instante, la única que podía salvarlo, pero que no estaba con él. -...¡MAMÁ!_

 _Aquel miedo y pavor que expresaba el lloroso poni mediante sus gritos, no hacía más que aumentar las ansias de los lobos de madera por desgarrar cada cuarto del pobre niño. Pues estas criaturas, más que alimentarse de carne, se alimentaban también de miedo, miedo que conseguían de cada víctima que atrapaban en sus terrenos al cazarlos, esta sensación era como una droga para esos monstruos, pues entre más miedo sintiese su presa, más deliciosa sabría su carne. Y ahora, ante le representación del terror absoluto en aquel potrillo, los lobos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cada pisada de sus enormes patas hacía temblar el suelo alrededor de ellos, cada paso los acercaba más a su presa, se tomaban su tiempo para provocar todavía más terror en su presa antes de llegar hasta el, pues el miedo era un aderezo ilimitado si ellos se tomaban su tiempo antes alcanzar el platillo. Sin embargo, el hambre comenzó a acelerar el paso de las bestias, y sin poder esperar más, todos se inclinaron y se arrojaron simultáneamente sobre el poni, quien sencillamente solo atino a asumir una posición fetal, cerrando y apretando fuertemente sus extrañamente ennegrecidos ojos con pupila roja, esperando la inevitable y dolorosa conclusión de su existencia._

 _-¡...mami! –continuaba diciendo el sollozante poni mientras aguardaba la pronta sensación de cortaduras y mordiscos cortesía de los lobos de madera, ya lo veía venir, cada una de las bestias salvajes despedazándolo miembro por miembro, mientras este gritaba en agonía sin que nadie pudiese ayudarlo. Sin embargo, por más extraño que luzca, este sentía que lo merecía. La razón fue debido a que había fallado en su tarea encomendada. Más que tarea, había sido una prueba, un desafío al que se suponía que estaba listo, el cual no podía fallar, pero aun así fracaso. Y el precio de fallar era en efecto, la muerte, cosa que estaba a punto de llegar, así que por ello, por haber fracasado en la tarea que conllevaría a un objetivo más importante que su propia vida, merecía morir. Morir por ser débil. El pequeño ya quería que todo terminara de una vez para poner fin a su miseria, pero entonces se percató de que, para esa altura, los lobos deberían de estar ya encima de él matándolo a mordiscos. Pero todavía no pasaba nada. El seguía con vida ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

 _Entonces armado con el poco valor que le quedaba, abrió sus ojos para sorpresivamente, encontrarse no con lobos hambrientos encima de él, sino con una potente luz azul que le cegó al instante e ilumino todo el lugar y parte del bosque en su totalidad. Además de eso, empezó a escuchar múltiples sonidos raros provenientes de todas partes, parecían golpes, o quizás explosiones, le era imposible saber con exactitud debido a que el potrillo era incapaz de distinguir o siquiera ver algo por causa de la enceguecedora luz. Así que tras escuchar un ruido todavía más fuerte que los anteriores, el cual sonó como si un árbol hubiese estallado en miles de pedazos, el potrillo procedio a cubrirse la cabeza con sus patas delanteras, hasta que aquel ruido cesara totalmente. El chico estaba confundido, trataba, pero no podía pensar en nada a causa del repentino cambio de eventos. Cuando todo finalmente quedo en silencio absoluto, el potrillo quito sus patas de su cabeza y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, su vista aún estaba borrosa a causa del intenso resplandor de hace un rato, el cual ahora había desaparecido por completo junto con los gruñidos de los lobos. En medio de su ceguera temporal, el poni a duras penas consiguió divisar que en frente de él se encontraba algo. No, más bien, era alguien. La desesperación por saber que había ocurrido causo que el potro se refregara rápidamente sus ojos con fuerza para recobrar la visión por completo, y al hacerlo, se percató con gran sorpresa de que en frente de él se encontraba dándole la espalda, una yegua oscura con unas grandes alas a sus costados, que vislumbraba una gran melena ondulante color azul proveniente de su cabeza en la que se mostraba que poseía un largo cuerno brillante naciente de su frente. Aquella aparición provoco que al poni se le humedecieran los ojos al instante, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, a lo cual se le sumo una gran sensación de alivio junto con percatarse de que todos los lobos de madera que intentaron matarle, habían sido despedazados en su totalidad dejando simples restos de aserrín y astillas por todo el suelo. Aquella imponente yegua giro un poco su cabeza para mirar de reojo al potrillo quien se reflejaba con gran facilidad en los iluminados ojos celestes de aquella yegua. Tras observarlo unos segundos con una mirada seria, esta rompió su silencio hablándole con un tono muy profundo y firme. -...Zaico._

 _En respuesta, el potrillo finalmente se levantó del suelo, e ignorando cualquier dolor que su maltratado cuerpo pudiese producir, se dirigió velozmente hacia la yegua dando un gran grito de alegría mezclado con alivio. -¡MAMI!_

 _Rebosante de felicidad, el potrillo, nombrado por aquella yegua oscura con el nombre de Zaico, se abalanzo contra su pata trasera derecha, abrazándola fuertemente sin poder parar de llorar. El poni se aferró con mucha fuerza a su madre, aliviado y tranquilo, pues creía que ya todo había pasado finalmente y que la pesadilla había terminado. Sin embargo, a diferencia del potrillo, la yegua no mostraba ningún signo de alegría o siquiera alguna reacción común para ese momento. Solo se mantenía firme y sin hacer ningún movimiento, mientras continuaba observando atenta y fríamente al potrillo._

 _-...Sigh...Madre, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte –dijo finalmente Zaico entre sollozos sin despegarse de la pata de su madre. - Esas cosas casi me matan...y yo...cielos, creí que moriría, mamá, no supe que hacer, pensé que..._

 _-¿Qué crees que haces? –le interrumpió sorpresivamente la yegua oscura, callando a Zaico al instante._

 _Aquella pregunta confundió a Zaico, quien sencillamente no supo que responder, dado a que su psique todavía no se tranquilizaba del todo tras lo vivido en aquel bosque. -...¿M-mamá? ¿d-de que hablas?_

 _-...suéltame –le susurro tajante y con frialdad mientras cerraba sus ojos, el potro por su lado, solo la miro confundido y sin disminuir su agarre a la pata de esta, pues su miedo aun no disminuía del todo y realmente necesitaba sentirse protegido en ese momento. Pero fue entonces que, en un inesperado arranque de rabia, la yegua grito fuertemente. -¡QUE ME SUELTES!. -Y como acto siguiente, agito su pata derecha con gran fuerza e ira, provocando que el potro en cuestión la soltara y saliera disparado para terminar estrellándose fuertemente contra el árbol detrás de él, dicho golpe fue tan mortífero que, tras caer al suelo, Zaico quedo todavía más adolorido que antes, y de paso, su cabeza nuevamente comenzó a sangrar, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad._

 _Ahora entre dolor y lágrimas, el potro miro como su madre se le acercaba lentamente, hasta quedar en frente de él, observándolo fijamente mientras que este, al girar su adolorida cabeza hacia arriba, hizo contacto visual con ella. Los ojos de aquella yegua no reflejaban ninguna clase de compasión por el empeorado estado del potro, ni tampoco mostraba arrepentimiento alguno por su cruel acto en contra del infante quien solo buscaba cobijo tras estar cerca de la muerta, lo único que se podía percibir por medio de aquellos ojos fijos entrecerrados era plena y sencilla decepción e ira. Zaico se percató de ello y con temor intento hablar, pero por desgracia, no pudo decir nada debido al terrible dolor que le causaba su mandíbula producto del golpe contra el árbol. Pero hablar era innecesario, pues fue su madre quien tomo la iniciativa. -¡Eres patético! –exclamo en un tono medianamente alto pero casi gritando. – Solo mírate. Demacrado y ridiculizado por simples animales silvestres. ¿Es así como pretendes demostrar que eres digno de ser el hijo de Nightmare? –Le reclamaba furiosa e indignada al potrillo tirado en el suelo, quien ahora era incapaz de mover un solo musculo y por respeto estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener su cabeza y sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su enojada madre. –Tenías una prueba, una simple tarea que realizar aquí, pero fracasaste vergonzosamente, inclusive después de haber afirmado que no lo harías. –Zaico se sentía terrible, no solo por su estado, sino por las palabras llenas de enojo y decepción de su madre. El buscaba una forma de poder disculpar su falta, pero en lo que pesaba en ello, comenzó a sentir como un aura color celeste le envolvía por completo el cuerpo y lo levantaba flotando del suelo con rapidez hasta quedar frente a frente con la sombría yegua._

 _-...Mm. ..y..-balbuceaba el potro producto de una innegable lesión en su mandíbula inferior.- ...l.l. ...si.e. ..to. -continuaba tratando de modular para al menos suplicar perdón por su fracaso de esa noche. Sin embargo, aquel inentendible balbuceo no hacía más que aumentar la furia de la yegua, quien no hacía más que mostrar y apretar sus dientes de ira por aquella vergonzosa imagen que mostraba el demacrado potro ante sus ojos. Los intentos de Zaico por tratar de responder o explicar cómo era debido la razón de su lastimosa derrota, fueron detenidos muy feamente por una bofetada de parte de la yegua, quien ya estaba harta de tanto incomprensible ruido proveniente de la ahora completamente lesionada trompa del potrillo, quien asustado solo atino a cubrirse la boca tras aquella bofetada. -¡Basta de Excusas! -le grito al poni levitante, quien cerro los ojos de miedo y vergüenza ante la agresiva reacción de su madre. -¡Nos vamos! -tras declarar esto, el cuerno de la yegua comenzó a emitir un cegador brillo azul que comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente, haciendo desaparecer de la vista a todo el bosque. Mientras aquel extraño embrujo se tragaba toda imagen floral del Everfree, el potrillo llamado Zaico entreabrió sus lagrimosos ojos solo para observar como todo se volvía blanco y brillante a su alrededor, mientras que la oscura figura de su madre se mantenía firme y estática frente a él. El resplandor se hizo cada vez más intenso y, pronto, comenzó a envolver a la misma yegua quien no paraba de mirar con frialdad al potrillo, y antes de que su figura desapareciera de la vista del potrillo, esta le susurro con una doble voz. –"Debilucho"_

 _Aquella frase quedo marcada con fuego en el corazón y la mente del chico, quien no hizo más que romper en un amargo llanto. Pues tanto su orgullo como su autoestima habían sido dañados terriblemente esa noche, sintiéndose todavía peor con el hecho de haber decepcionado en todos los aspectos a quien era su única familia. Así que antes de que el destello azul-blanquecino le envolviera por completo, con un gran pesar, Zaico solo se dignó a exclamar por medio de su mente algo que no olvidaría jamás, una promesa, un juramento, el cual se dedicaría a respetar por el resto de su vida si era necesario. Todo con el fin de no volver a decepcionar a su amada progenitora, ni a sí mismo nunca. Jamás._

 _-"Nunca más. Volveré a dudar"._


End file.
